Zwölf Klatscher
by FrodoBeutlin
Summary: Ich war hier mein ganz eigener Held. Nicht für einen guten Grund oder irgendetwas wichtiges, bloß weil Leute es mögen, zu schreien und zu gewinnen und ein schönes Manöver anzusehen Dumm und Unwichtig und Unproduktiv. Es machte mich ungewöhnlich glücklich.


**Zwölf Klatscher**

_findet in der Nacht in Hogwarts statt. _

Autor/author: Emeline Snape Übersetzer/Translator: Frodobeutlin

Ich wollte es einfach nur aus meinem Kopf verdrängen. Es zerdrückte alles. Ich begründete es so: Entweder ich würde mich so stark auf das Spiel konzentrieren, dass ich Voldemort und Dumbledore und ihre Probleme und ihre Diener mit ihrem Krieg aus meinem Kopf zwingen würde, oder ein Klatscher würde das alles für mich tun. Durch einen tötlichen Schlag.

Ich schob die letzte Kiste, in denen sich die Bälle befanden auf das dunkle, leere Feld. Die Karte des Rumtreibers befand sich in meiner Hosentasche, für den Fall, dass Ron und Hermine wissen wollten, wo ich war.

Der Vollmond schien auf mich herab, ich musste an den Werwolf denken, der sich selbst beißend und unter schmerzhaften Qualen in der heulenden Hütte umwandeln musste. Allein. Auch das war meine Schuld. Mein Magen drehte sich und würgte.

„Alohomora!"

Als mein Kommando über das leere Spielfeld hallte, sprangen die sechs Kisten auf. Zwölf Klatschter und drei Schnatze flogen frei. Ich legte meinen Zauberstab in meine Jackentasche, wo auch die Teile des zerbrochenen Spiegels lagen, und hob einen Schläger eines Treibers. Ich stand vor meinem Feuerblitz. Es würde mich zerstören, wenn dieser Besen heute Nacht irgendwie kaputt ging, aber ich sagte trotzdem ‚Hoch.' Und der Besen flog geflissentlich in meine Hand. Ein Klatscher rammte in meiner Nähe in den Boden, matschige Erde sprenkelte meine Kleidung, Dudleys alte Kleidung. Er schoss zwei Sekunden später davon.

Ich stand mit beiden Beinen auf einer Seite des Besens. Als ich auf den Rasen sah, lachte ich meinen Schatten aus und hob ab. Rauschender Wind kämmte durch mein Haar und trocknete meine Augen. Sie fühlten sich sandig an, so wie die Granitwände der Hogwartsmauern. Sie litten nur unnötig. Um so besser.

Die Klatscher bemerkten mich.

Sie schienen viel intelligenter zu sein, wenn sie wie ein Schwarm hinter einem herjagten, als wenn sie nur zu zweit waren. Sie sausten über das Feld in einer Formation entlang. Zwölf Kanonenkugeln. Wenn ich mich jetzt nicht schnell wegbewegte, würde ich höchstwahrscheinlich sterben. Meine Brust zog sich zusammen und mein Herz hörte für eine Weile auf, zu klopfen. Es brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis ich feststellte, das ich Angst hatte.

Ich sank im Steilflug Richtung Boden. Die vordersten zwei Klatscher sanken mir nach, der Rest flog über mir, und kreiste mich ein, um sich dann auf mich zu stürzen. Ich schlug einen Haken, einer fiel von oben und warf sich auf mich, währen einer von hinten kam. Ich sah einen der Schnatze und stürzte mich auf ihn. Die Klatscher regneten herab und versperrten mir den Weg, umkreisten und zogen sich zurück. Ich schlug mit dem Schläger um mich, um den Feuerblitz nicht zu beschädigen. Ich kurvte, drehte und schlängelte nach oben und schnappte mir den goldenen Ball aus der Luft. Ich packte ihn in meine Jackentasche, wo er gegen mein Herz schlug.

Die Klatscher holten zu mir auf, wahrscheinlich waren sie durch meinem ersten Erfolg wütend geworden. Einer flog direkt hinter meinem Kopf. Ich fühlte es viel mehr, als das ich es sah. Ich duckte mich und es schoss über mich hinweg. Ich hob meinen Kopf über den Besen genau rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie es ein weiteres Mal wendete und direkt auf mein Gesicht zukam. Ich drehte mich um mich selbst, sodass es nur meine Haare streifte und an meinen Ohren vorbei rauschte. - Es lies mich darüber nachdenken, wie ich wohl ohne Zähne aussehen würde.

Ein Glitzern von einem Schnatz fiel am anderen Ende des Quidditchfeldes in mein Blickfeld. Ich stürzte mich nach ihnen. Die Klatscher waren nicht so schnell wie ein Feuerblitz, sodass ich den Schwarm weit hinter mich ließ. Ich schnappte mir zwei weitere, bevor sie aufholten. Sie verschwanden auch in der Jackentasche. Trotzdem, mein Herz schlägt schneller. Das Adrenalin in meinem Blut ließ meine Hände zittern. Die Klatscher bildeten Wächter um die noch vorhandenen Schnatze. Ich musste zwischen die wütenden Dinger manövrieren, um sie zu bekommen. Dachten sie der Schnatz war ihr Junges? Es gab immer ein Paar Klatscher und einen kleinen Schnatz in einer Kiste. Ich verdränge auch den Gedanken an Eltern aus meinem Kopf und jagte.

Mein Finger streifte ein Paar kleine flatternde Flügel, dummerweise verletzte sich meine Hüfte, als mich ein Klatscher traf. Und natürlich musste mich ein weiterer an der Hand treffen. Ich schwankte unkontrolliert.

Voldemort gesiegt! Junge-der-lebte in einem ungewöhnlichen Sportunfall getötet. Das würde eine schöne Schlagzeile machen. Oder sie würden denken, ich hätte Suizid begangen. Würde es Voldemort wütend machen, wenn ich ihm zuvorkomme? Vielleicht würde er lachen.

Ich richtete mich gerade zur rechten Zeit, um einem Klatscher im Doppelformat auszuweichen. Sie schlugen sich gegenseitig mit einem unangenehm lautem Knall. ich lockte wieder zu ihrem Rudel zurück. Dieses Mal wich ich ihnen nicht aus. Wir flogen alle in derselben Geschwindigkeit, sodass ich ihnen einfach einen Schlag mit dem Knüppel gab. Ich schnappte den vierten Schnatz. Mein ganzes T-shirt schien mit ihnen zu leben.

Für eine Sekunde wurde meine Sicht weiß, mein Schädel brummte. Ich schoss hoch und weit weg, schwindelig. Es tat nicht weh, aber Blut rinnte durch meine Haare. Ich griff sie wieder an, rollte, schwenkte, drehte so schnell, dass ich beinahe meinen Halt auf dem Besen verlor. Da waren sie.

Sie schnellten in entgegengesetzte Richtungen, aber ich ließ den Schläger fallen und streckte mich – beide Hände umfassten einen Schnatz. Ich lehnte mich zurück, wich dem letzten Schuss der Klatscher aus. Die Schnatze gesellten sich zu ihren Freunden in meiner Tasche. Ich war überrascht, dass die Nähte nicht gerissen waren.

Ich landete und legte sie wieder zurück, jeden in eine Kiste. Ich holte mir wieder den Schläger. Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, aber alle Klatscher waren auch ordnungsgemäß eingepackt. Erst dann realisierte ich, dass der Morgen schon graute, die Sonne kurz vor dem Aufgehen war.

Ich würde kein weiteres Mal spielen. Im Tageslicht brannte und drehte sich dieser Ort schneller als die Klassenräume und Schlafräume und die anstarrenden Augen in den Fluren. Ich war hier mein ganz eigener Held. Nicht für einen guten Grund oder irgendetwas wichtiges, bloß weil Leute es mögen, zu schreien und zu gewinnen und ein schönes Manöver anzusehen; Dumm und Unwichtig und Unproduktiv. Es machte mich ungewöhnlich glücklich.

Ich ging an dem Platz vorbei, an dem Snape saß, während er mein Leben rettete und Quirrell versuchte, es zu beenden, wo Hagrid und Ron und Hermine anfeuerten, wo Sirius stand und wo die Dementoren einflogen, wo Ron die Torposten bewachte und Luna ihren dummen Hut trug und den Ort, wo ich bei Cho's Anblick am Boden fest gefroren war, wo Cedric als letztes geflogen war und im Labyrinth rannte und wo ich seine Leiche liegen ließ. Die Drachen und Anfeuerung, der Wettkampf und die Mannschaften. Es verbrannte alles meine Eingeweide und zerdrückte meine Lungen stärker als die Schuld.

Ich ging zu dem großen Eingangstor. Jemand stand dort im Schatten. Wenn es Snape war, würde ich an ihm vorbeigehen und meinen Kopf wie ein Hund schütteln, so dass Blut und Schweiß in sein höhnisch grinsendes Gesicht spritzte. Wenn es McGonagall war, würde ich bloß mit den Schultern zucken, sie ignorieren, während sie schimpft und Hauspunkte abzieht. Wenn es Dumbledore war, würde ich ausdruckslos starren. Wenn es ein Todesser war, würde ich sterben. Es wäre zuviel Aufwand, den Zauberstab zu ziehen.

All diese 'was wäre wenn's waren umsonst.

Ex-Professor Lupin stand dort, halb tot aussehend. Ich warf Dudleys zeltgroßen Pullover um seine Schultern. Es stank nach Schweiß und es würde seinen Umhang verschmutzen, aber sein Blut klebte sowieso daran. Ich griff seinen Ellbogen und half ihm, zum Krankenflügel zu humpeln. Es sah so aus, als wenn er etwas sagen wollte. Ich war froh, als er es nicht tat. Vielleicht konnte er nicht.

Ich stoß die Tür auf und half ihm sich auf das Bett zu legen. Madam Pomfey kam hinein gehuscht, murmelte und schimpfte. sie versuchte mich bleiben zu lassen. Anscheinend bin ich ein blutiges Wrack. Aber ich flog – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„Du wirst es nur noch schlimmer machen!" rief sie mir nach.

Die Gemälde schrien mich an, langsamer zu sein. „In den Fluren ist das Fliegen verboten!" jammerte eines. Die Schule wurde immer verschwommener, ich verlor den Halt, ließ den Griff des Besens los.

Ich spürte das Fenster nicht, aber als ich fiel, sah ich Splitter aus glänzenden Glas auf mich niederregnen. Ich glaubte es lachte mich aus. Ich wusste, ich tat es.


End file.
